


If Not Them

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’d have told Stiles when he left the house that morning that he would end his Saturday night trapped in his own house with Isaac Lahey, well… Ok, so it wouldn’t have been the weirdest thing that had happened to Stiles. But there had been no supernatural activity on his radar; he had thought he was just going out for pizza with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not Them

**Author's Note:**

> This happens somewhere in the 3A timeline, more or less. 
> 
> Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

If you’d have told Stiles when he left the house that morning that he would end his Saturday night trapped in his own house with Isaac Lahey, well… Ok, so it wouldn’t have been the weirdest thing that had happened to Stiles. But there had been no supernatural activity on his radar; he had thought he was just going out for pizza with friends. 

But no, with Sitles’ luck pizza turned into a race across Beacon Hills to get to Lydia; her screams echoing as Stiles, Scott, and Allison speed after Derek, Peter, and Isaac. When they reach the seemingly random parking lot that Lydia is in, they all pile out of their cars and start running towards her. Derek stops short as the circle of Mountain Ash around her comes into view. 

“She’s here,” Lydia whispers. There’s a strong gust of wind, and scream and then nothing. Lydia is gone. 

Scott and Isaac have fully wolfed out, Allison has her bow drawn and is scanning the parking lot. Peter just looks bored. 

“It’s a witch,” Derek snarls, and holds Sties back with his arm as he tries to run towards the still fully formed Mountain Ash circle. 

“We have to go after her,” Stiles yells. 

“We will,” Derek says and Peter rolls his eyes but shifts anyway. 

“I’m going with you,” Allison insists and Scott nods once, solemn. 

“Me too,” Stiles adds. 

“No,” Derek and Scott say together. 

“We need you on research,” Derek clarifies. 

“What?” Stiles yells. 

“Derek’s right,” Scott says, laying a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “This is the best way for you to help her.”

“You know I can just follow you guys, right?” Stiles asks. 

Derek considers this for a moment. “Isaac, you stay with Stiles.”

“What?!” they both yell. 

But it’s too late. Scott and Derek have made up their minds. Stiles grudgingly goes back to his Jeep, not waiting to see if Isaac follows. 

The Sherriff is working a night shift, so there’s no one home when Stiles and Isaac get back. Isaac follows stiles into the kitchen and up the stairs, then lingers awkwardly in the doorway to Stiles’ room. 

“Just make yourself at home, dude,” Stiles calls over his shoulder as he throws himself into his desk chair and boots up his laptop. 

Isaac sits carefully on the floor spends a few minutes taking in the organized chaos that is Stiles’ bedroom. 

“Gah, this is pointless,” Stiles moans and slams his computer lid closed. “I can’t find anything that cross references Banshees and Witches, and we don’t even know that Lydia is an actual Banshee. And I hate that they’re out there doing something and we’re stuck in here.”

“Tell me about it,” Isaac sighs. “Derek thinks I’m weak. Why else would he have me here watching you when I could be out there helping.”

“Wow, thanks for the ego boots there,” Stiles deadpans. 

“I should have asked Scott if I could go with him,” Isaac mutters. 

“You think he would let you? After Derek told you to watch me?”

Isaac shrugs, “I mean, you’re his pack, right? You know that he’s a different leader than Derek.”

Stiles is now much more interested in their conversation. “Is that what you want? To be in Scott’s pack?”

A faint flush creeps onto Isaac’s cheeks. “Maybe,” he mumbles. 

“Oh my god, you like him!” Stiles blurts out. “You like-like him.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Isaac growls. 

“Does he know?” Stiles asks, ignoring the flashing blue in Isaac’s eyes. 

Isaac lungs forward and pins Stiles to his char, glowering at him. “Does Derek know?” Isaac asks Stiles in return. “You think I can’t smell it on you whenever he’s around?”

Stiles gulps. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Isaac’s eyes flash again, and then he’s pulling back and dropping to the ground again. 

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we,” Isaac says with a bitter laugh. “Each of us pining over the other one’s Alpha.”

Stiles opens his mouth to protest, but seems to realize that it’s pointless. He slides off his chair and sits next to Isaac on the ground, leaning against the side of his bed. They sit in silence for a few long moments.

“Scott has no idea how you feel, does he?” Stiles asks finally. “I mean, he’s pretty oblivious about these things at the best of times and, no offense because look at you, but I’m sure Scott wouldn’t even think of that sort of attraction coming at him from another guy.”

Isaac smirks at Stiles. “What you mean ‘look at you’?”

“Uh, you’re not exactly hard on the eyes, dude,” Stiles says like Isaac is being purposefully slow. “I mean, your personality leaves much to be desired, but you’ve got that puppy dog eye thing down pat.”

“Oh really?” Isaac asks, quirking an eyebrow as Stiles. 

“I’m just saying, you always––“

“Shut up, Stiles,” Isaac says and leans into Stile’s space. 

Stiles’ breath hitches and he knows that Isaac can feel his pulse race. 

“I should check some other sources,” Stiles whispers. 

“Yeah,” Isaac agrees.

“Or see if we can get an update?”

“Sure,” Isaac nods, his nose brushing against Stiles’. “Or we could give each other what we’ll never get from them,” Isaac suggests, his whisper ghosting over Stiles’ lips. 

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees and then he’s closing the gap between them and letting his mouth slide over Isaac’s. 

It’s less aggressive than he thought it would be, kissing a werewolf. Or maybe its just kissing Isaac. It feels right in a way that he would never have expected, and it feels so natural when Isaac pulls Stiles into his lap. 

Isaac is kissing and nipping down Stiles’ neck and Stiles has to pull away so that he can get both of their shirts off. They both sigh into a kiss when their bare chests finally touch. And then Isaac is working his hand into Stiles’ pants, and Stiles throws his head back, exposing his neck to Isaac who goes wild, practically ripping Stiles’ pants in his effort to get them off as quickly as possible. 

Stiles somehow manages to get a spit slicked hand around both of them. Isaac is panting and looking at Stiles with lust filled eyes that suddenly flash werewolf blue when Stile twists is hand a new way. Stiles thinks it may be the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and it only takes a few more strokes before they are both coming over each other, coating their hands and stomachs. 

Their foreheads are pressed together and they both stare at each other, catching their breath. And that’s when Stiles’ phone starts beeping. 

He awkwardly detangles his limbs from Isaac’s and crosses the room to find his phone. There are two messages: one from Scott and one from Derek.

SCOTT: We found her. She’s shaken but fine. No sign of the witch. 

DEREK: Meeting tomorrow. 10am. Don’t be late.

“She’s ok,” Stiles tells him, as he tries to clean himself off with his abandoned shirt. “Meeting in the morning.”

“Good,” Isaac says softly, his head bowed. “That’s good.”

Stiles tosses his phone across the room and looks down to where Isaac is still sitting on the floor, pants undone and a blush spreading across his chest. 

“Stay,” Stiles whispers. 

Isaac’s head shoots up and he nods once, slow and sure. 

Stiles helps him to his feet and offers him the shirt to clean up. Isaac shakes his head, and then strips off his remaining clothes before pressing their now naked bodies together. Stiles pulls them both into the bed. He’s both sticky with sweat and cum, but Isaac wraps himself around Stiles, buries his nose in his neck and falls asleep almost instantly. 

“Stay,” Stiles whispers again, kissing Isaac’s hair. 

And when Stiles wakes up in the morning Isaac is still there.


End file.
